Something's Wrong
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Story 1 in the Logan and Ororo setting.Logan has been married to Ororo for not very long, and shocking news pops out of nowhere... And it's not just for him. Please Read and Review.


****

Something's not right.

By Patriot for Christ

This takes place **_before _**my other Logan and Ororo storystory.

Also, I in no way, own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: What started it all.

It was late at night, around twelve o' clock. Wolverine lay in his bed with his wife of five months. She looked beautiful. She lay there in her sleeping attire, which was quite much for someone whom was immune to weather. She had a large blanket over her body also, and Logan cuddled up next to her, as to keep her warm. She was strangely cold.

They had lived quite happily now, ever since they had been married. Their honeymoon was a beautiful one, over in Hawaii. They had not been on a mission in quite some time now. The professor had given them a pardon for six months. It was approaching soon, the sixth month. Logan wasn't all that happy, but he decided he wouldn't complain. He wasn't one to complain.

Logan gave his wife a nudge and she stirred from her sleep.

"Logan? What are you-"

"Sorry about that, 'Ro." he sighed. He kissed her and moved a small piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked him.

He held his wife even closer now and smiled.

"No, Logan. I want to sleep." she smiled back.

Logan cuddled up next to his wife, with his hands around her smooth body.

"Logan, honestly." she sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

Logan rolled her over to his side and pulled the sheet up to their necks. "I love you, 'Ro." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, but I'm tired." she complained.

"Then sleep. Let's go to sleep, if you're tired." he chuckled.

"Well, then why where you-"

He smiled at her. "What? Can't I cuddle up next to you? You feel cold, I was trying to make you feel better."

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the two of them woke up pretty close and took a nice long bath in their king-sized Jacuzzi.

After that, they left their room and headed downstairs. They walked in the kitchen and caught both Bobby and Rogue kissing.

"Bobby-" Logan yelled.

The two of them jumped backwards in embarrassment. They didn't think that the two of them would walk in on them doing that.

"What?" was all Bobby said.

"We did it!" Rogue jumped up.

"You two _know_ you shouldn't be doing that." Ororo glared.

"Well… We've been together for so long, and… It wasn't a real kiss anyways. Bobby had to shape a patch of ice into the shape of his lips. I mean…" Rogue countered.

"You still _know _the professor's rules about you guys kissing. He just stated that last night at the school get-together. Remember?" Ororo asked.

"I don't think I was there when he said it." Rogue giggled. She sounded unconfident in herself.

"He said it in front of the whole school, Marie!"

"Don't call me that!" Rogue squealed.

Ororo and Logan left the room. Logan headed for the danger room.

"Honey, I'll meet up with you later. I'm not feeling very well. If you need me, I'll be with Kitty or Jean."

Logan waved and took an elevator down to the danger room.

Ororo headed for the large game room. She knew that's where Kitty always hung out. Whether it was by herself, or with Jean, playing pool.

When she got there, sure enough, Kitting was over in the corner. She was using a boxing figure and punching the large thing as hard as her small arms could punch.

"Hey Kitty, how's everything going?" Ororo yelled across the room. "How's everything with Piotr?"

Kitty looked up. She tossed her boxing gloves over a nearby chair and walked over to the TV. "Everything's going very well." she answered. "How are things with you and Logan?"

"Great!" Ororo smiled. She sat down next to Kitty, whom was flipping through the TV channels.

"Ororo." Kitty started. "Can I tell you a secret."

"What? Sure."

"I haven't told Piotr yet, so you're the first." Kitty said.

"Um…" Ororo wasn't so sure about this. "Maybe you should talk with him first. He's your husband, I mean, don't you trust him?"

"Yeah. It's just, I found out about half-an-hour ago and he's still not back from that underground mafia-stopping mission.

"When will he be back?" Ororo asked.

"Tomorrow." she sighed.

"Maybe you should just wait."

Kitty sighed and then turned the TV off. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'm all alone again." Ororo chuckled. She got up and headed towards the locker room to change into some workout clothes.

When she got in there, she heard the showers running. She walked over to them and saw Jean's head above a whole cloud of steam.

"Jean?"

"Yes, Ororo?" Jean answered. "What did you want?"

"What are you doing?"

Jean grabbed a robe that was hanging on a small hook on the side of the shower. Her body was completely covered by the steam.

"Oh. I was taking a shower. I just finished working out and I was all sweaty. Ugh! I hate sweat."

"Where are you heading off to now?" Ororo asked. She walked into a changing room and put on some fitness clothes.

"I'm meeting Scott at a restaurant in a half-an-hour. We're having a romantic dinner."

"Oh." Ororo walked out of the small booth. She was now wearing a tank top and running shorts. She then left the room and headed for the gym Jean also left. She was wearing a long green dress.

Meanwhile, Logan was in the danger room. Him and Warren where practicing a video game simulation. They where getting kind of sick of going against Magneto and the brotherhood, so they took their favorite video game and played that - danger room style.

"So, how are things with you and Paige?" Logan asked, as he dodged a burst of bullets.

"Great. Things couldn't be better!" Warren said sarcastically.

"Did you have a fight… already?" Logan asked.

"I was joking. Everything's going great. At least, for me it has. She's been really happy."

Logan smiled. Just then another burst of bullets whizzed by his face.

"If you die, I'm not giving you any more lives. 5 is enough, Logan."

"Well, if my healing factor was part of this game, I'd have all 5 still."

Warren laughed. He knew Logan was right. "Well, if you get shot, you're dead!"

"That's not how it always is."

"If my healing factor was a part of the game, I'd probably take advantage of it just as you tried." Warren added. The two of them _both_ had healing factors, so they made a pretty unbeatable team.

"So. Is Ororo pregnant yet?" Warren joked.

"What? What kind of a question is that, Warren?" Logan smirked.

"Just wondering. I mean, knowing you and all… You'd be one to get her pregnant the first week you're together!" Warren laughed.

"Yeah, keep laughing." Logan growled.

All of the sudden, the danger room simulation turned off. A voice overhead then said: "Logan, your assistance is needed in the living room."

"What? The living room?" Logan wondered out loud.

Logan rushed up there and found his wife. She was laying on the ground--unconscious. He ran over to her and picked her up. She was quite light, so he had not problem. He ran her up to their room and lay her on the bed.

She burst up, awake.

"'Ro, what happened?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I was running on the treadmill, then I felt queasy and I turned it off. I headed for the couch so I could lay down, but I fell to the ground before I could get there." she answered.

"You need to take it easy, 'Ro." he said. He put his hand on the side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her and then left the room. "Get some rest." he shouted from the hallway.

****

Chapter 2: Unexpected news.

That next day, Piotr returned home from his mafia break-up. He had stopped a whole series of mafia mobsters from taking over an underground city.

When he got home, he was greeted by his wife. Kitty.

"It's great to see you again!" he said in his thick Russian accent. He picked his wife up and nearly hugged the life out of her.

"Piotr. I think… I…"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

Kitty was crying. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes. "Piotr. I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Piotr stuttered.

"Yes. I just found out yesterday."

Piotr stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant! Shouldn't you be happy? Ever since we got married, we've been trying to have a baby." she smiled.

"This is wonderful!" Piotr smiled back. He hugged his wife again. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No." she said. "Of course not!"

The left the hangar and went to the first floor of the mansion.

Ororo was resting at that time. It was noon, and she seemed quite tired ever since the last day.

Wolverine lay next to her, wondering what was wrong. Then, there was a knock on the door.

He got up and walked over. He opened the door and saw Kitty standing there.

"Is Ororo in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping." Logan replied.

"No, that's okay." cam Ororo's voice.

"You're awake?" Logan said, looking back.

"Yeah. I'm a light sleeper. Come on in Kitty. Is Piotr back?"

"Yes, he just got back ten minutes ago." Kitty smiled.

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course I did. Know I want to tell you."

"What's going on? Is this some sort of conspiracy against someone?" Logan asked. He had a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah." Kitty joked. "I need you to leave the room. It's about you."

"Oh great." Logan played along.

"I'm kidding." Kitty said.

"I know. I can smell it in your breath."

"What?" Kitty put her hand to her mouth and breathed. "My breath smells like gum!"

"Just 'kitting', Kitty." Logan said as he walked over to a small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Whatever. Anyways, Ororo, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Logan said, spitting his water onto the small fridge.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant."

Ororo jumped up. "That's great Kitty!"

Piotr walked in. "Did you tell her, Kitty?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… That makes two X-men who are pregnant." Ororo added.

"Huh?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant too." Ororo smiled.

"And who may I ask is the father?" Logan smiled.

"You, you big goof!" Ororo replied as she threw her pillow at her husband.

"Well, I guess all marriages come to this…"

Ororo started at her husband. "What do you mean."

"I'm a father!" he laughed.

"Hardehar." Ororo laughed sarcastically.

"It's true. If you're pregnant, then I'm a father!" Logan smiled.

****

"It's true."

The End.


End file.
